Manhunter
by epicfortnite1287
Summary: Mars has been a planet for great civilizations. It has housed millions of Martians. But a deadly plague is coming. No, already here. And soon, it will wipe out the entire race.
1. Alone

**Season One Episode One: Alone**

Boots march through the red sand of Mars. The boots belong to a green Martian with a dark black suit, a red 'X' in on his chest, and a cape blowing in the wind. He walks inside some kind of old temple and sees another Martian inside. The Martian in the cape speaks up.

 **Translated from Martian...Martianese. Whatever language Martians speak.**

"The cure. Have you found...anything?" The Martian asks.

"No, Jonz. From my calculations, it could take years to make one." The other Martian says.

"Make it, Malefalek."

"But I just said it will take years."

"Better than never."

"Then what are we going to do? We cannot just let people die until then."

"I have heard Ritoral plans on evacuating the planet."

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where will we go?"

"We'll find a way."

"People are dying. The only sure way to survive is to disconnect yourself from the Great Voice."

"I know that, Malefalek. Just continue working on that cure. I'll be back."

Jonz leaves the temple and continues walking through the empty, almost silent desert. The only sounds heard are screams and fires burning. He looks around at Martians walking through past him slowly. There are not a lot around. Some are sitting on the ground, feeling hot, as other Martians comfort them. Some sit, feeling hot, but alone. He sees a Martian walk towards him before it falls, face first onto the ground.

"Jin." Jonz states.

Jin looks up at him.

"Jonz?"

The Martian bursts into flames and burns. Jonz takes a few steps back. He turns around and sees other Martians bursting into flames and dying. He continues walking, ignoring the screams, closing his eyes, and disconnects himself from the Great Voice as best he can. He walks into his own house and sees a Martian version of a wife.

"Wana." He states.

Wana rushes up to him and places her forehead against Jonz's. They close their eyes and slowly connect. They share their thoughts.

 _I did not think I would see you again._

 _Relax, Wana. I'm here. Relax._

 _Jonz, we have a problem_

Jonz opens his eyes and steps back.

"Jonz?" Wana asks.

"We must not connect. I could've been exposed to Hronmeer's curse. I could get you infected. Stay back. You'll be safer in here." Jonz warns.

"Jonz, we cannot spend our entire lives in here, disconnected from the Great Voice."

"But that's how the virus travels. We'll find a way. I'm sure."

"Come with me."

The two of them walk into another room and see a bed. Lying there is their daughter. Kym.

"Are you okay, Kim?" Jonz asks.

"I...I don't hear the Great Voice. I feel hot...and scared..." Kym whispers.

Wana turns to Jonz.

"Those are all the signs." Jonz states.

Jonz stands up and leaves the room.

"Jonz. Jonz!" Wana calls.

Jonz ignores her and leaves. He walks inside yet another building and meets with yet another Martian.

"Ominer." He calls.

Ominer turns and sees Jonz.

"Yes, Jonz?"

"Please tell me you have got a suspect for the virus investigation."

"We have got someone. But we cannot tell you."

"Why not?!"

"It's confidential. I am serious."

"My daughter is back at my home, dying! I need to know that suspect!"

"It may not even be him. And who knows if he even has the cure!"

Jonz stares at him. Ominer then grabs his stomach and keels over.

"Ominer? We need help here!"

Later, Jonz walks through the desert of Mars. He ignores everyone, but no one is there. Only burned bodies. He returns home and sits down when Wana walks up to him.

"Ominer just died." Jonz states.

"The condition of Kym has worsened." Wana states.

Kym walks into the room.

"I...I feel hot...I do not feel well." She says.

"Come here, Kym." Wana says.

"Wana, don't. I am sorry, but...but you cannot save her. I'm so sorry." Jonz says.

"I don't care. She needs me." Wana states.

Wana places her forehead on Kym's. They open their thoughts to each other.

"I see flames flickering." Kym whispers.

"I know, Kym. I see them too." Wana replies.

Jonz runs towards them.

"Don't!" He yells.

They burst into flames and start burning. It knocks Jonz back. He looks towards them.

"Jonz!" Wana yells.

"Wana! Kym!" Jonz yells.

The two fall to the ground and their bodies continue burning. Jonz stands there and stares before turning. He leaves his house. He walks back into the temple and sees the research and notices something. He looks closer and scowls. Malefalek walks up to him.

"I have found something interesting. Very interesting. There is something about the virus. It only affects telepaths." Malefalek explains.

"Yes, I know. That is why most Martians were affected." Jonz says.

"No. Most Green Martians. Because only Green Martians have telepathy. Not White Martians."

"Your theory is that the White Martians made this virus and unleashed it on us, while being immune themselves?"

"Exactly."

"But why would they want to kill us?"

"I do not know."

"...how many are dead?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"...do you hear that?"

"No. What?"

"There is nothing to hear. It's silent."

"So? What is that supposed to mean?"

"The Great Voice. It's how we communicate telepathically. It always gave you the sense that...you were never alone. But now there is silence. No one is there. Everyone else is dead."

"Are you sure it is a good idea to listen to the Great Voice? Is that not how the plague travels?"

"At this point, I do not care whether I live or die. But I must know...if there was anyone left."

"Disconnect yourself, Jonz. The virus has affected our entire civilization. The only way to survive is to get as far away from here as possible."

"Take your own advice, Malefalek."

He leaves the temple and wanders Mars. He sees all the old structures and buildings. The ones that Martians used to live in. They're all dead now. He stayed in the civilization longer than he should have and leaves. He wanders the empty desert of Mars. Wind blows his cape as he marches through the sand. He doesn't know how long. Days, weeks, months, years, centuries. He doesn't keep track. It's all one day.

It's all one night.

 _Manhunter_

 **Next Time on Manhunter: Earth (1x2)**

 **Jonz arrives on Earth, a strange new world that he's never seen before. Hiding in plain sight, he investigates the new world, and how humans live their lives.**


	2. Earth

**Season One Episode 2: Earth**

Jonz marches through Mars. He's been wandering for hours, days, weeks, months, years.

Centuries.

He hasn't kept track. His only companion is his thoughts. He wraps the cape around himself, looks down and continues walking. For a good portion of his march, he thought of the good memories of his partner. Where they first met. When Kym was first created. The memories were always ruined when their screams came back into his mind. He's circled the planet the Great Voice knows how many times.

He marches and marches and marches only to hear something from ahead. He looks closer. It's some kind of device, but it doesn't look Martian made. He flies up into the air to investigate it. Immediately all lost are forgotten from his mind. There's something new here. Jonz gets a closer look and sees it. It's some kind of robot. The Martians had something similar to this.

He knows now it wasn't Martian made. But then, who did make it? And how did it get here? Jonz flies closer. It's some kind of rover, and it's sending signals...somewhere. He's immediately broken out of his haze. Gone are the days of wandering Mars in grief. There's something here that shouldn't be there. Where did it come from?

He looks away from Mars and out into the distance. He hovers above the red sand and into the atmosphere. He leaves the planet and floats in space. He looks around. Everything seems the same. Except he sees something with his Martian vision which is incredibly clear. Several other objects floating around the blue and green planet. The Martians only thought to give their own planet a name. If there were any inhabitants on the other planets, they deserved to name it.

Those devices seem to be made out of the same material of the rover on Maleca Andrea. It's time to leave it behind. He flies through space towards the blue planet. He flies through the atmosphere. The air hits him. It's cool and fresh. He uses the light and cloaks himself. He's invisible.

He lands on the street of a suburban neighborhood. He looks around. He sees humans for the first time. He hears them playing, but then hears a loud siren. It's a fire truck. He goes intangible and the truck passes through him. This is a strange planet. But fascinating to explore.

Better than marching through red sand for thousands of years.

He follows the truck our of curiosity and discovers a blazing fire. Jonz gets scared and almost becomes visible again. More memories flash back to him. He regains focus and sees a doctor being dragged out of the wreckage, dying. Jonz understands what's happening to him. Everyone speaks a language he doesn't understand, but then notices that the men in yellow suits with tubes are the ones putting out the fire.

Water. This planet had that too.

 **A/N: There was frozen water found on Mars, wasn't there?**

Jonz spends an hour standing there, reading the minds of the firefighters and witnesses. He doesn't talk to them, and tries his best not to make his presence known, but his several hearts skip a beat every time they turn around, having a feeling that someone else is there.

Reading minds isn't difficult. He can simply feel the neurons and charges the brain gives off. It's similar to that of the Green Martians. It doesn't require language. He knows their meaning. Their thoughts. Putting out fires. It's their job.

He finally gets the courage to walk up to the wreckage of the house and that's when he smells it. The smoke. The disgusting stench that he hasn't smelled for years. Yet he can still remember it vividly. He hates fire.

"Jon!"

Jonz turns at the sound of his name. He sees a man in a trench coat walking towards the burned house.

"I heard that this was arson." The man states.

Jonz reads his mind. He hears the neurons. He finds out the man's true meaning. How could anyone set something on fire willingly? Especially a home. The man looks up, feeling a presence. Jonz stands completely still. The man stands up and walks over to his partner, James.

"I'm going to report this back to the station. Set up some police tape here." The man states.

"Sure thing, Detective."

Jonz thinks. Detective. Then who called his name? Do they mean something else in this language? Jonz follows Detective back to a large building. In there are more men in the same blue uniform. Strange.

"Jones!"

They both turn to another detective walking up to Jon. They hug when the other detective steps back.

"Hey, could we talk in the hallway real quick?" She asks.

They walk into said hallway and immediately start kissing. Jonz watches from the end of the hallway. He doesn't understand a thing about what they're doing. He actually wonders if she's trying to kill him. But he holds back feeling the dopamine in both of their minds.

"Thanks for the moment, Detective Jon Jones." She says, pulling back.

"No problem. Now I've got a couple cases to handle." Detectivejonjones says.

"Alright."

She leaves the hallway and Detectivejonjones goes to his office. Jonz follows and watches. What a strange name. He follows Detectivejonjones for a year. Through his mind and interactions he learns things.

He learns that his name is actually just Jon.

He learns how to speak English.

He learns Earth customs.

And he learns that Jon is a detective for a police force. The GCPD, specifically, after the transfer.

Jon types up something on his computer in his apartment one afternoon. Jonz watches him from behind. Jon is a writer. He's always liked to write and Jonz has read some of his stories. He's even read his mind and knows his future plans for stories like these. Those stories taught him a lot about how the world works. Though there were a few months where he believed dragons were a real thing.

Jon hears a knock on his door.

"Dammit." He whispers.

He gets up and answers it and sees a couple cops there.

"Detective, there's something we need to talk to you about." They say.

They step inside and close the door.

"One sec." Jon says and goes to his computer.

The cop pulls out a silencer and aims it at Jon. Jonz sees this and slaps the cop halfway across the room.

"What the hell?" The other cop yells.

Jon turns to see the other cop reaching for the silencer. Jonz has heard of these "corrupt cops" but never thought they could be real. How could someone turn on one of their own? On Maleca Andrea there were only a few cases of betrayal and they were considered mentally and telepathically-

"Gah!"

Jonz turns and sees Jon fall, dead. No. He was so distracted that he let his only window into this world die. He knocks the other cop to the ground. He becomes visible again which he hasn't done for a while. He walks over to Jon's body and senses his brain slowly shut off. He's too late.

Jonz knows the people that will miss him. He doesn't want anyone else to feel that sadness. He feels compassion for the humans. He does not want Jon to be gone. Maybe if...

Jonz starts to transform himself. The green in his skin fades as he changes shape and becomes a human. Jon Jones. He will carry on his life. He puts the two corrupt cops in handcuffs. He looks in the mirror. He's Jon(z) Jones.

 **Next Time on Manhunter: Detective...**

 **There's a murder and Jones has to solve it as a human and he learns more about human psychology.**


End file.
